Naruto Characters To Kill You!
by Sayuri Sweetheart
Summary: If you either want to die or are just crazy, here are steps to have a kunai placed through your head complements of the characters of Naruto...
1. Sasuke

**40 Ways To Get Sasuke To Kill You.. **

**1)** Tell him that Chicken Little called and said he wants his butt back.

**2) **Dress up like Mikoto and give him a hug

**3) **After he faints and gets up, change your clothes back, then ask him he has seen his mom lately

**4) **Give him some peanut better

**5) **While his mouth is stuck together, burn a pile of tomatoes in front of him

**6) **Then take a galleon of milk and pour it on the ground

**7) **After all the peanut butter his gone, lock him and Naruto in a closet

**8) **Tie him to a chair, forcing him to watch Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo

**9) **Put a bucket of worms in all of the beds except Itachi's.

**10) **Force him to sleep in Itachi's bed.

**11) **After he has nightmares (from being in Itachi's room), wake him up with a squirt bottle

**12) **While talking to him blurt random words out like LLAMA, FLAVA, AND FLOOP

**13) **Use a henge to turn into him, and follow him around

**14) **If he asks who you are, tell him that you are his long lost twin brother

**15) **While you are still henged into him, go find Sakura and flirt with her

**16) **When Sakura finds the real Sasuke, laugh at him while Sakura hugs him to death

**17) **When Sasuke is fighting someone, play Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting!

**18) **Take all of the Uchiha Fans and exchange them with Red Clouds

**19) **When Sasuke takes a shower, replace his shampoo with rainbow hair die (if possible)

**20) **After he washes hands, use Shikamarus' shadow to make him stick his finger into a toaster

**21) **Super glue Gaara's teddy bear to Sasuke

**22) **After Gaara kills him, throw him into a pit of fan girls..

**23) **While Sasuke is in the pit throw a box of makeup in the pit

**24) **Sasuke escapes the pit give a empty bottle of makeup remover and say "Happy Birthday!"

**25) **Talk in a **_very_** preppy voice.Ex. Like OMG I like just totally broke a finger nail! Then scream

**26) **Tell him Itachi was spotted at the ramen shop Naruto hangs at

**27) **While he is gone, redo his room, everything pink

**28) **When he uses his fire jutsus throw a bucket of water on him and scream "FIRE!"

**29) **Sing Brother My Brother from Pokemon The Movie when he is fighting with Itachi.

**30) **Laugh at Sasuke when Itachi beats his buttox!

**30) **Replace all the food in the entire Uchiha compound with ramen.

**31) **Tell Naruto

**32) **Say "Remember that one time you and Naruto kissed, it was so KAWAII!" every three minutes

**33) **#20, When it is Sasuke's birthday give him a bottle of soap and a toaster.

**34) **Call him a 'snuggy-wuggy-poogie-stingy-bear' a lot

**35) **Take all the residents in Konoha and hide them

**36) **When Sasuke asks where everyone went say 'Gaara ACCIDENTLY had a ACCIDENTAL sissy fit ACCIDENTLY….

**37) **Then say that you and him are the only ones left.

**38) **Watch him cry.

**39) **Video it and give it to him for his birthday.

**40) **Show him this list…J


	2. Sakura

**40 Ways To Get Sakura To Kill You.. **

**1)** Well first off, call her fat. You know that will make her angry.

**2) **When she tries to attack you say you were quoting something Naruto said.

**3) **After she beats Naruto up say that it really was your opinion.

**4) **Slap her say, "That pink is **so** last summer" then walk off with your hands on your hips.

**5) **Tell her the real reason Sasuke left was so that he wouldn't have to be around her.

**6) **When she argues say, "Dang. Sasuke's right. You **are** annoying."

**7) **Poke her. X3

**8) **Pass wind under her dress and cause her undies to show. –snicker-

**9) **Put a worm in her hair.

**10) **Point and laugh. Video tape.

**11) **Give video to Sasuke for his birthday. ;D

**12) **Move her arms around as though she was a puppet.

**13) **When she asks what your doing, cross your eyes and say, "I'm Chiyo. Bwuaha."

**14) **Continue to laugh until she asks what your laughing at.

**15) **Say, "Your mom." OR "Your face." Either should have the same affect. X)

**16) **Walk around with a dumb expression and say, "I'm Sakura. HEAR MY RAWR!"

**17) **"Saw-koo-raw. Saw-koo-raw. Wood."

**18) **When she's training, throw random object's at her and say, "Stop sleepy! Lazy people will never make it as ninjas! Except Shikamaru. He's special." Hug a Shikamaru plushie.

**19) **Give Sakura a ransom note for Sasuke. –seenotecontentsbelow-

**20) **Walk behind hide her screaming, "Eww! You farted!" Point and laugh.

**21) **Throw mud at her.

**22) **While she cleans it off keep saying, "You missed a spot."

**23)** Point at a spot that's completely clean. 3

**24) **"F.O.R.E.H.E.A.D. What does that equal? BIG!" Poke your own forehead.

**25) **Talk to her very slow.

**26) **When she asks why your talking slow say ((slowly)), "I want you to understand what I'm saying. Not everyone is as smart as me."

**27) **Pat her on the head and skip away. Singing the Emo Kid song by Adam and Andrew.

**28) **Interrupt her every time she starts talking, "What did you say? I can't understand you when your talking like that."

**29) **Slap her on the cheek and say, "As soft as a pile of nails.

**30) **Walk off shaking your hand in pain.

**31) **"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY… 5!" –headdesk-

**32) **Ask questions that are impossible to answer, "Why is water wet?"

**33) **When she says she doesn't know.. say, "Cause that's the way God intended it to be. LEDUHR."

**34) **Break the all of the mirrors in her house.

**35) **"THEY COMMITED SUICIDE!" Point at the mirrors laughing.

**36) **"They'd rather be dead than have to see your face ever again. LEDUHR."

**37) **Poke her.

**38) **"It's the poke of death.. BUT SHE'S NOT DYING!" Scream.

**39) **Loudly in her ear.

**40) **Show her this list. :)

Note:

Dear Sakura.

You're precious Sasuke-kun has been kidnapped. We are holding him for ransom in the Sound Village. If you ever want to see him again you must shave your head bald and send the hair to OrOcHiMaRu.

Love, …Me.

P.S.: This isn't someone trying to annoy you into killing them… It's… KABUTO! x3


End file.
